dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 63
August 24th, 2016 Time Capsules Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. Stabilizers (In-Game Marketplace) A Stabilizer allows you to settle the molecules of Time Capsules and receive offerings from anywhere in the Multiverse! A Stabilizer is a one-time use item and can only be traded to other characters on your account. Cost is 100 MC/DBC for 1 Stabilizer, or 1900 MC/DBC for 20. Compulsory Suicide Squad Training Amanda Waller is instituting compulsory training for Task Force X and the Suicide Squad. Return to Belle Reve if you know what’s good for you! Queue up for this new 2-Player instance under the Events Tab in the On Duty Menu. Rewards: Earn Stabilizers in game to open Time Capsules! * Members: 6 Stabilizer Fragments * Non-Members with Premium Gift Benefits: 4 Stabilizer Fragments * Non-Members: 3 Stabilizer Fragments Skip to Level 25 Skip to Level 25 allows the Player to either, create a brand new character and advance that character in level up to 25, or to take an existing character under level 25 and advance it to 25. All lower level missions are removed from the player's Journal, and they are set on the main story line for their level. They will also be granted any seasonal even missions that are applicable at the time of purchase, among other applicable items. Skip Tutorial Skip Tutorial is a free option for players either with characters lower than level 4 that have not finished the tutorial, or upon creating new characters. They will see this option alongside Skip to Level 25, however the option does not cost anything to use. *Players will be level 4 and be placed in the appropriate safe house for their origin/faction. *They will have the Rule the World mission for Villains or the Save the World mission for Heroes active in their Journal *They will have all applicable styles, power and skill points and emails available as if they completed the tutorial normally 4-Player Zamaron Conversion Chamber *Fixed issue where Fatality started wearing someone else's cape. 8-Player Brainiac's Bottle Ship *Zod's reinforcements will no longer hang around after Zod is defeated. Audio Mission: Isis Unveiled *Circe's ending voice over and Communicator will now match. Bases *The Star Sapphire Wall Seal base item can now be placed more easily inside a Tech Lair. *The following base item tooltips have been updated to no longer include the Witching Hour event date. This is to alleviate confusion as to which items count toward feat completion. **Mound of Leaves **Mounted Cornucopia Pumpkins Duos Wayne Manor Gala *Removed an incorrectly placed banner that a bookcase was moving through. Early Game Changes Leveling Content Changes Burnley: Burnley Freight Yards / East End: The Bowery (Tech Shared) *Reduced some objective counts to complete the missions (Hero and Villain). *Increased number of Hazmat Worker encounters (Hero only). *In Bane's Lighthouse, the instance won't complete until your ally is done speaking (both factions). *The ally that fights Bane no longer does damage (Both factions). Metro Chinatown: Peninsula / Metro Chinatown: Mannheim's Chinese Theater (Magic Shared) *Final Playroom where you fight Doctor Fate has better timing with On-Screen messaging *Mission Trigon's Blood has fewer objective counts New Exploration Mission Changes *We have updated all of the existing Explore/Tour Missions from the Booster Gold Kiosks in the game. *Kiosks you are told to visit can be interacted with in any order *All cameras can now be skipped *"Visit this location first" stages have been removed *Better location messaging on the more ambiguous missions Tutorial Changes *Changed how and when players achieve Level 2 in the Awakening tutorial. *Defeating the Overseer will now advance the player to Level 2, instead of walking through a hallway. Side Mission Pointers Removed *The starting Origin Missions each had pointers to speak with Side Mission granters. Speaking with these mission granters is no longer part of the Main Mission line. Feats *The feat, A Speedy Resurrection, in the 8-Player Kahndaq raid, will now be easier to complete. Launcher: PS4 Only *Launching the game on PS4 will now take you to “Press X To Play” screen making it more straightforward to re-enter the game after being inactive for more than 15 minutes. Metropolis *The Atlanteans have once again retreated from the waters around Metropolis. Powers Munitions *Reduced the damage of Pump Action Shotgun's tap melee combos. Styles *Fixed a number of issues where the Amazon hair styles wouldn’t display correctly on certain body types. Subtitles *Subtitles displayed during the game’s intro video cinematic will now remain in sync with the action. UI *Mark currencies now show descriptions in the Currency Tab when selected. Category:Game Update